blood reltaives
by xela44
Summary: nelly is gone and vlad is now in college. vlad and otis live together still, but what happens when vlad walks in the bathroom while otis is getting out of the shower. will his sexual orientations get the better of him (he came out of the closet)? welcome to my vlad x boy marathon. story 2, otis x vlad!


_**HI GUYS. BECAUSE I LOVE ANY AND ALL VLAD X BOY PAIRINGS(NOT TO MENTION ALL OF YOU) I HAVE DECIDED TO POST AT LEAST ONE STORY ABOUT A DIFFERENT BOY X VLAD EVERY MONTH. FIRST MONTH WAS DORIAN, THIS MONTH IS...*DRUMROLL*...OTIS OTIS! SAY WHATEVER YOU WANT BUT I THINK THIS IS A CUTE COUPLE. ENJOY~!**_

_**P.S. ALL WILL REMAIN ONE SHOTS UNTIL I AM DONE WITH MY MARATHON. WHICHEVER STORY GETS THE MOST VOTES TO BE CONTINUED I WILL DO JUST THAT. SO VOTE KAY,**__**BYE~!**_

* * *

_**VLAD'S**_ **_POV:_**

OH. MY. GOD.

i closed the door to the bathroom as fast as i could but the damage was already done. i just saw my uncle naked! not towel around the waist naked, butt naked! why didn't i knock like usual.

_'wait a minute, why should i care so much? were both guys so it's not a big deal-' _"oh shit!" i looked down to find my pants were tighter than they were a few seconds ago.

_'what the hell! this can't be happening. sure, i'm fine with liking guys but otis! dammit!'_ i quickly went to my room to dispose of the monster in my pants.

**_next day after _****_school (they're in college):_**

henry almost choked on his food when i told him what happened. he already knew i was gay but he still had this big a reaction. oh god i'm in trouble.

"so let me get this straight. you got hard... from _OTIS__."_i nodded, knowing what would probably be coming next. "dammit vlad! do you know how wrong that is. god, i think i'm gonna be sick."

"what can i do. it's not my fault i've got a thing for blond hair and blue eyes. not to mention his perfect muscles and-"

"eww eww eeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwww! dude, way to much info! i know that guys are your cup of tea but seriously! come on man. and OTIS! you couldn't have chosen any other blond with blue eyes, muscles and ,ugh, i really hope you weren't going to say what i thought you were going to on that last one. dude, IT'S SO WRONG. HE'S YOUR UNCLE!"

i rolled my eyes."yes, i was going to say what you were thinking." i knew what he was thinking because since college started, henry's head was in the gutter twice as much. "and yes i know how wrong this is. but here's a question for you."

"and what is that?" henry asked with a disgusted look on his face, probably thinking down there again.

"how are we related? sure, my dad and him were turned by the same guy but does that really make me related to him? i remember the story of how vikas was almost forced to change the woman he loved. wouldn't that make him her father in vampire terms? as far as i see it, it's probably normal for people of my kind to have relationships with there relatives."

henry looked like he was thinking about the answer to that, but i knew i was right. as far as it looked, that was normal among are kind. hell, i went out with snow for a little while after i turned her until i found out i was gay. as far as i was concerned, this was one of the normal things in my life.

finally, after lots of painful thinking, henry sighed. "i'm still a little grossed out about this, but your right. i guess it is normal for vampires to be going out with relatives. but vlad, promise me one thing."

i looked at him, once again knowing what he was going to say but acting like i didn't. "what?"

"please don't be so forceful. you've turned more men gay then all the hot girls in the world have straight."

i sighed. "O.K. i won't be so forceful this time."

henry was totally right. i had lost count of how many guys i had gotten into bed with me. most of them were straight too. i remember one guy who insisted he was 'as straight as an arrow'. by the end of the same night, i got him to bottom, begging for more. i was quite proud of that one my self.

but this time it was otis. i had to be subtle. he was the only person who figured out i was gay without me telling them, not even henry could figure it out until i told him. if i wasn't careful, he could see right through me and things could get awkward between us. that was the last thing i wanted.

after are talk, me and henry parted ways. little did i know, what was waiting for me at home was the best thing a guy like me could ask for.

_**at home:**_

when i got home, i found otis sprawled out on the floor with a bottle of wine in his hand. why? i had no idea.

"otis, are you drunk?" i asked, clearly already knowing the answer.

"**i'm not drunk. how dare you! go to your room." **his voice was all slurred from beer.

i sighed. "otis, first of all i'm 22 in human years. second, this is my house. third, why the hell are you drunk."

otis got his balance and was now on his hands and knees.** "vikas sent me really strong blood wine. it was so good i couldn't stop myself." **otis finally got his balance completely and was standing a yard away from me. **"vlad, your all spiny."**

"otis what are you talking abou-"

before i realized what was happening, otis had his arms around my neck and chin on my chest. **"much better. you're not all spiny any more."**

"otis let go of me-." this time i cut myself off. i looked down at otis. he was right up against me, and i swore i could feel a bump in his pants. "otis?"

he looked up at me, eyes all shiny. probably from being so damn drunk. **"yes _vlad~."_**

"please don't tell. me you're a horny drunk." this was honestly the first time i've seen him drunk. he usually doesn't drink, and when he does it's only a little.

he gave me a mischievous grin like the one little kids make when there trying to hide a surprise. **"maybe~." **

within seconds, otis had me pinned on the floor. he started licking my neck and soon found my mouth. i tried to wriggle free but otis was far stronger than me. so i just decide to enjoy the moment. shortly after i started kissing back, otis bit my bottom lip, asking for entrance. i gladly let him. for about 5 minutes are tongues fought for dominance, otis finally won though. he swirled his tongue around my mouth, licking every inch. fangs clashed and blood from the wine (not to mention ourselves) filled our mouths. otis was write, it did taste good. when we took a gasp of air, i could tell i was a little drunk now myself but i didn't care. i pulled his head down for more, never wanting to stop. if i was sober i would have stopped otis as soon as he started to put his hand in my shirt. but i wasn't, so i didn't. i didn't even realize that we were in otis's room now, taking things to far.

_**next morning:**_

when i woke up i couldn't believe my eyes. it was morning and i was in otis's bed.

OH. SHIT.

henry is going to fucking kill me. i looked to my right to find otis curled up in the blankets with a smile on his face. _'__i wonder how long that smile will last when he wakes up.'_

i quickly got dressed and went to school, knowing i just escaped one lion den and was walking into another.

_**after school again:**_

"pft!" this time henry spit out his water. it was kinda funny for me, but not october who got spit on. she really didn't notice though. she was still in shock from what i said.

"you... slept... with _OTIS_."

i nodded. this time i seriously had no idea how they would react. i mean, what are you supposed to do when your best friend tells you they slept with their uncle.

finally, henry spoke. well, more liked barked. "DAMMIT VLAD! I TOLD YOU TO NOT BE SO FORCEFUL."

october caught what he said and retorted back "wait a minute. you knew about this."_  
_

henry quickly caught his mistake and shut his mouth.

"but that's the thing. i wasn't being forceful, otis was."

both there eyes went wide and i continued my story.

"when i went home yesterday, i found otis sprawled out drunk on the floor. and lets just say... he's a horny drunk."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HIM!" they both screamed in unison.

"when he pinned me to the floor he was to strong for me. well after that i got drunk from just kissing him. damn that stuff was strong. i only had a little and otis had the whole bottle! well anyway, since i was drunk i wasn't really i the best state of mind and just went with it."

"bullshit!" henry yelled. "no one can drunk just from kissing a drunk person! that's the stupidest lie i've ever heard!"

once again, october interjected. "it's not a lie. it happened to me once at a party. i got super drunk to because i had never had alcohol before. i couldn't even stand!"

i laughed. i remember the first time i saw october drunk. she was a horny drunk too. she kept trying to get henry in bed the entire way home. it was hilarious!

"so... what should i do? what if otis remembers what happened? i don't want things to be awkward between us because of this."

"there's only one thing you can do man" henry said. "hope for the best."

we all looked at each other and nodded. "agreed."

* * *

_**SO, YAH... REMEMBER HOW I SAID THIS IS GOING TO BE A ONESHOT. SCRATCH THAT. THIS IS GOING TO HAVE 2 CHAPTERS. I NEED TO COLLABORATE A GOOD ENDING WITH MY FRIEND CAUSE I LIKE THE ENDING IF THIS WAS THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE STORY, BUT I'M NOT SO STUPID TO ND IT LIKE THIS AGAIN(LOOK AT END OF LAST THING I WROTE). I WILL STILL CONTINUE MY MARATHON THOUGH. I WORK BETTER WHEN I'M WORKING AT MULTIPLE STORIES AT A TIME SO IT WON'T SLOW ME DOWN. SO TA TA FOR NOW.**_

_**P.S. WHAT COUPLE DO YOU WANT TO SEE NEXT? POST AND I'LL GET RIGHT TO IT.**_


End file.
